


Sojourn

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Sojourn: a temporary stay.Adam doesn’t really know why he's here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam doesn’t really know why he's here, sitting on a park bench with Pharaoh close by.

A young black and white Husky comes playfully to a stop in front a Pharaoh. leans down with its white front paws and rump in the air, black tail wagging in excitement. The puppy jumps forwards and gives a barking yelp; as if to say that Pharaoh must play along. Pharaoh stands to sniff the happy puppy that has fallen over in submission.

“Ah, there you are!” JD exasperates as he picks up the husky’s light blue leash, “sorry about him,”

“No problem,” says Adam putting his cell phone in his lap, finally looking up to the man retrieving his playful puppy. “We all learn at some point.”

“Yeah, um. I’m JD,” JD says, moving the nipping dog to his other side to offer his hand out to greet Adam.

Taking JD’s hand and almost forgets to say, Adam.”

'Yeah, just Adam for now. Until I tell him or he realises who I am for himself.'

The husky helps again causing JD to put the puppy down, keeping a tight hold the leash. JD sits down next to Adam, trying to keep an eye on his pup interacting with the other dog.

“So… What’s your pup’s name?” JD asks after a while of awkward silence and a bit of staring.

“Pharaoh, he’s not really a puppy anymore though. I don’t really know why I’m here,” admits Adam. “Yours?”

The men get distracted by soft, friendly growls and yelps. Even though Pharaoh is disadvantaged in size he is still holding his own with the energetic puppy, a sandy-tan paw lifting up and taping the black and white dog and mouth nipping on the flopping ears.

“Tsar, oddly enough they’re both kings and emperors,”

“Yeah, um, yeah,” says Adam, failing to distract himself with the dogs, involuntarily tightening his hand on the brown leather leash of Pharaoh.

 

A dun dun dun, a dundundundun, a dun dun dun, a dundundundun, a dun dun dun, a dundundundun, a dun dun dun, a dundundundun, a dun dun dun, a dundundundun, Oh! Let's go!

 

“And that's mine,” says Adam, looking to his cellular device with tragedy, “yay, management,”

 ‘Well there goes your cover. Twice.’

“Oh, hi Roger. No I don't know where Brian is. I'm out with Pharaoh,” says Adam in a slightly hushed voice and turns away from JD.

“Ok. I'm coming, where are you anyway? Ok. I'm on my way,” says Adam sadly with a hint of disappointment and turns back to an awaiting JD.

“Hey Adam,” JD says and gives Adam a small piece of folded yellow paper, “if you're around here again, you can call or something, if you want.”

Adam smiles, taking the paper gingerly, “Will do.”

“Come Tsar, let's go meet some other puppies,”


End file.
